1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to airfairings for reducing aerodynamic drag when operatively mounted on trucks and the like. In particular, it relates to a simplified two-piece airfairing which is nestable when not in the operative position, as for example during shipping. To change from the nested to the operative position only requires manipulation of a few nuts and bolts and rotation of the top part.
2. Prior Art
The following United States patents are known:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,549 entitled Nestable Multipiece Truck Cab Roof Fairing Assembly issued Feb. 18, 1997 to David F. Chen and David F. Lewis.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,837 entitled Adjustable Height Fairing with Translatable Upper Fairing Member issued Oct. 5, 1993 to Noel Luttrell.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,626 entitled Rooftop Drag Reducing Device issued Dec. 29, 1992 to Nathaniel C. Wiley, Jr., and John R. Heath.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,322 entitled Aerodynamically Configured Cab Roof Assembly for a Truck issued Sep. 18, 1990 to Huston Marlowe, J. Tao and Virgil Pound.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,471 entitled Rooftop Drag Reducing Device for Multi-Truck Shipment when Mounted issued Apr. 24, 1990 to Nathaniel C. Wiley, Jr.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,862 entitled Drag Reducer for Land Vehicles issued Jan. 20, 1981 to Frank T. Buckley, Jr.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 374,418 entitled Air Fairing and Trim Tar Unit issued Oct. 8, 1996 to Timothy A. Griffin.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 375,925 entitled Air Fairing issued Nov. 26, 1996 to Timothy A. Griffin.
All of the airfairings disclosed in the above patents are more or less more complex than the airfairing of the present invention.